


Closer

by Blue_skeleton6289



Series: Bad Skeleie boy loves! [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Error is a gremlin!, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff so much FLUFF!, Little bit sexy, Okay you can, One Shot, Touch-Starved, first one shot don't judge me!!, none consent about sleeping next to Error, reader is alittle crazy, reader is lonely okay!, there realtionship isn't unhealthy!, this my make up work for not posting in a long time!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skeleton6289/pseuds/Blue_skeleton6289
Summary: "stop coming closer!!""I didn't even move!!"" you were thinking it though!"Having to share the anti void from being stuck here sorta sucked. But you were determined to make the only person or well Destroyer of AUs, give you attention. Who lived in the Anti-void.The only problem is he made you stay 10 feet away from him at all times!
Relationships: Error/reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Bad Skeleie boy loves! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098503
Comments: 32
Kudos: 163





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Twinkies! Heh... Okay! I know I haven't posted anything but I did do this for you guys!! First one shot and uh I think its okay ya know? 
> 
> I just hope you enjoy it! I love Error!! 
> 
> Oh and reader is female but its not heavily implied! 
> 
> Enjoy~

~~" _stop coming closer_~~ ~~!!"~~

"I didn't even move!!" 

" ~~_you were thinking it though_~~!" 

You huff crossing your arms you didn't deny it.

As you took a step closer he took a step back. It was a showdown. 

As you scooted closer on your butt he somehow scooted away on his bony butt. Ugh! He wouldn't stop moving! 

No matter what pace he would always keep you at a 10 foot distance at all times. Until he got up and teleported away. You turned the other way sulking. This sucks you at this for 3 days. 

After your universe got destroyed since your universe had a virus. Oh wait what _he_ calls an anomaly. He destroyed it and you miraculously survived. 

You don't know how and neither does he. Just leaving you here to rot! 

You didn't possess magic or else Error said he would have killed you first then the Universe. So that's good. Right?

Speaking of Error this mysterious grumpy glitching asshole was very confusing. He has threatened to kill you and has shown you very much that he is capable as such. 

Yet he hasn't caused damage or hurt you. 

You apparently landed in what's called the anti-void. Errors home and a place between universes. You were really sad at first and mad at him. Very much so but he just scoffed and ignored you. 

Then after being sad for the lives that died then mad at Error for destroying them. You couldn't handle being mad for so long. It made you feel negative and that made you feel gross. 

And you couldn't stand seeing just the color white. You have only been 3 days and tried to get closer to him. But now it's been 45 minutes and you already miss his companionship. Even if he was just in sight. 

You felt lonely damn it. This place had this lonely effect on you on _anybody_ who was here for so long. You just felt honestly really alone. 

So you sought the destroyer out. He was the only person in sight so you be damned if you didn't at least _try_ to get closer to him. Turning around to look at his odd dark blue string yarn made house. It was as big as a log cabin with a thick beaded door. It was very impressive really. 

He never let you in having to sleep outside. But you kept trying for the third time. 

You couldn't knock on the door since it was beads and you don't think barging into the destroyer of the Universe's home is a very good idea if you want to live. Looks like you still have common sense! He had little square windows to look out in the nothingness. 

It was honestly really cute when you think about it. So you did. 

Until you got an idea. 

"Knock knock!" You said knock knock instead of actually knocking. Smart.

" ~~no one is home, go away you disgusting human~~!" He shouted from the inside. 

You deadpan at the door what the hell!! He is obviously home! 

He didn't like you. If that's obvious enough. You don't know why? Sure you accidentally got stranded in his home. He said he couldn't take you to a different AU because you could bump into your other copy creating 'more annoying anomalies.' 

And your Universe was gone. Forever...

"Oh come on Error please I'm bored and you're the only company here in this white horror land!!" Gesturing to everything besides his yarn home that had the only color in well that's it. There was nothing out there!

" ~~not my problem~~." 

What. an. asshat!!!

"But it is because I will make it, I will _be_ your problem! Please Error please please pleaaseeee!!!" You were begging outside the door. 

You could walk in. You could just ignore him but you couldn't do that. Would your little conscience that you had left let you live it down? No. Did you want to die? No! There is your answer-! Oh!

The beaded thick curtain shifted to the side. You smiled seeing Error as usual 10 feet away from you. As his blue magical strings hold open the beaded door. And there he was glaring at you like a cat behind his yellow couch plenty of distance away from you. Looking highly annoyed. 

His right blue eyelights with a yellow ring surrounding it was bloated as his left red eye socket had a small yellow eyelight in the pool of red. He had black bones with golden teeth and a grin that was pulled into a deep scowl. Blue lines that look like he has been crying run down his eye sockets. He was wearing his normal outfit. A black jacket with yellow and blue trim. Black basketball shorts with yellow trimming running up each side. That goes down to his thick redbone legs. With black and yellow sneakers. 

Did you mention he was a skeleton. 

And most in for most. His white glitchy error signs that were haywire. Glitching in and out of place. Not a good sign. 

Oh shit. 

"Look I'm sorry for being annoying but, you got to know on some level where I'm coming from." You look at him with a small frown and pleading eye's. 

His face flashed something close to what you think is sympathy. But it's gone as soon as you see it. Replaced by that deep grumpy scowl.

He didn't answer right away and you didn't pressure him into talking. He seemed conflicted like he was debating something. His redbone brows furrowed together in thought.

You hope _that_ something was letting you in and not killing you. 

He looked back at you glaring at you his piercing gaze made you straighten your posture like a ruler. 

~~" if you so much as get 10 feet away from me then i w i l l k i l l y o u "~~ his glitchy deep voice went down right menacing. 

A cold terrifying shiver ran up your spine. Your heart beat picking up as you held back the tears that wanted to well up. Your body telling you to get away from him. He will kill you. But your head only nodded. Your mouth dry and even then the big lump in your throat wouldn't allow any syllables to tumble out.

He seemed satisfied with your reaction. Seeing you got the message that he wasn't giving you an empty threat. 

Scowling he let you inside and it was nice. Since being the first human to ever step in his house and live. You felt pretty special!

You two kept walking in circles no matter what angle or how high or low you were he was always 10 feet away from you. Cursing and glitching about how annoying you were. He would leave for a few hours to go destroy AUs or have to leave so Ink or Dream wouldn't find his location. Ink the creator you have heard a few things about him how annoying and was even worse then you. Yay!

Apparently the anti-void is endless and you can get lost super easily. You are very grateful that you didn't go wandering off. That would have been stupid. 

Error has made it _very_ clear he doesn't want to talk. Hearing him talk isn't rare but you only get to hear his glitchy deep voice only if you pester him. You hate that but you just need to hear him talk even if it's just yelling or threatening you. 

Maybe this place was affecting you? Or was it loneliness? Probably both.

You still talked and held a one sided conversation, sometimes he would put his opinion or comment on something. Those were the best moments! 

No matter how much you made him irritated or mad he still kept coming around. And would call you weird for smiling like an idiot when seeing him.

~~" stop smiling like that!"~~

Your goofy smile faltered a little but turned soft. "Sorry it's just nice to see you again." 

He looked at you like you grew two heads. His eye sockets filled with error signs. His whole body went into a glitching panic attack. As his cheekbones turned yellow and blue. It was alittle cute until he started to glitch out!!! 

Making you freak out. "Oh my stars are you okay!?!?" You waved your arms around as he was crashing!! Like a computer! Reset button! Reset button!!!

He then teleported away in his glitching portal. Leaving you stunned and still freaking out. Worried sick about him. 

He didn't come back until late at night. Yes the anti-void had a night more like the whiteness dulled down to gray. 

When you both slept at first he made you sleep a really far away distance. But after pleading to just be on the couch he let you. It was comfy and beat the white floor.

At night you shifted in your sleep staring at the door that separated you and Error...

No! Turning on your other side to face the back of the couch. Don't even think about it Y/N...

It's been 3 weeks and only little progress has been made and you have been growing more and more touched and starved. 

Peeking at the door that started to become even more irresistible. 

....

You're gonna do it.

You grabbed the thin blanket wrapping it around yourself as you cautiously made your way to the door. 

What was making you so brave to risk all your trust and probably life to break the _one_ rule Error gave you? To go near someone who has threatened you and has a phobia of touching? To go on a suicide mission? Well the answer is simple. 

Crippling loneliness. 

You walked in scanning the room, your heart pounding in your chest. 

The only light in the room was Errors little error signs that surrounded him But they seemed calm. Tame almost. 

He was in a huge hammock not the one person cozy wrap up ones. But this one wasn't that big; it could fit him and an empty spot right next to him.

The spot you can't help eyeing like you just spotted gold. 

You watch him carefully taking each step with caution. 

As you get closer his error signs spark a little. You stop, waiting for them to calm down not wanting to wake the grumpy sleeping glitchy skeleton. As you take another step closer. 

Nothing. 

You are now 6 feet away from him and his error signs are going a little more active. 

You plead. You're not a threat. You won't hurt him or harm him in any way! 

But they just stay glitching. 

You sigh and take the spot on the floor. 

If this is as close as you can get to him then it's what you will take. 

Just being in the same room has given you much more peace and less anxiety and loneliness. 

You fall asleep. You wake up before Error and run out of his room before he gets up. 

You repeat this every night. Seeing some slight change in Errors behavior he wasn't as hostile towards you. 

Until you are now right next to his bed. His error signs were flashing but not in warning. But in caution. 

You can read Error so much easier since he's not that much of a talker but you know he listens. His error signs are like his soul on a sleeve. His protecting shield and his emotions. 

You blush at his sleeping face still grumpy but you find him cute. Your heart beats a little faster. 

As you look at his error signs one more time for consent. They go back to a steady glitch every now and then like they are calm. 

You're not a threat. You have gained their trust. Now it's him who must accept you. 

You carefully lift your leg and then your butt on the hammock. As it starts to move you panic as you just fucking go for it!! 

You lay down as fast as you can on your back. The surprisingly plushy? String hammock which you couldn't appreciate at the moment. Because to your absolute horror the hammock swung side to side like a swing! Slowly began to stop. Thank the stars!!

You were so scared to look at Error. What if he was awake!?! What if he is glaring at you!? About to wrap your soul in his strings and kill you!!? Your heart was pounding like a drum in your chest. 

You didn't even realize you were shaking like a leaf. When you felt a heavy arm plop across your stomach. Your eyes snap open as you are blushing deeply seeing a familiar black jacket and a black skeletal hand with red and yellow phalanges dangle on the other side of your waist.

You blushed deeper but honestly sighed at the contact. Now your heart was about to explode!

You stopped shaking as your fears were washed away once you heard an undignified snore come from Error. 

You smile turning towards him to be surprised. His grumpy expression was almost gone. More confusing expression replaces it. 

As you hold in a squeak when he pulls you closer to his warm skeleton body. Shifting in his sleepy position to be facing you fully. His bony hand gripped your side waist and pulled you closer as you were forced to face him mere inches away from his sleeping face. 

You watched his confused cute bony face start to wash away. It was mesmerizing to see him look so peaceful. Despite you feeling his rib cage move like he was breathing. You didn't feel any air or breath come out.

But as his face scrunched up like he was smelling something. Oh no.

Suddenly really self-conscious of your breath!! Or smell!? You can't get dirty here for some reason but you might still use his shower regularly. Maybe you smell somehow?! Maybe? Who knows!?! You still brush your teeth since Error was nice to get you a toothbrush... And threw the tampons at you while blushing like mad. He didn't talk to you for a day after that. 

You probably smell so bad!! 

You watch stunned and scared for what's going to happen. When you feel his warm skull taking refuge in your very warm neck. 

You can't help the shiver that trails up your body as he inhales your neck. It felt good and your body was so needy for any touch or affection. 

What you don't expect was for him to wrap both arms securely around your waist, as his skull stays buried in your neck. 

You blush deeply but then you just let it happen. You bring your arms up and wrap them around his bony neck feeling his hood and bones. He wasn't uncomfortable; he was like a marshmallow. But a black and burnt one. He isn't for everyone and can cause a bad reaction but if you like a burnt crispy marshmallow then you know in the inside is the most gooy and sweet part.

You need to take the bitterness before you can get a taste of the real flavor he possesses. 

You feel so heavy as you become so tired. Just giving in to him. 

You glance up to see his error signs almost faded away. But not fully gone like they were asleep. 

As you drifted off to an amazing warm comfortable and not feeling lonely sleep.

You sadly miss Error's peaceful and content expression.

  
  


\---

  
  


He woke up first. He felt so light and his body felt like it just slept with a cloud. It was the best sleep he has had in a long time.

He snuggles into something that was small but radiated so much warmth that he couldn't help the rumbling purr. His groggy happy soul and mind were buzzing. 

This was odd. 

As the squishy thing was so warm and soft. And all he wants to do is protect it forever. His hand shifting above a cloth where more addicting warmth was trapped under. 

He then heard a soft sigh. 

It was soft and sweet and he liked it. 

Wait. Since when does he ever sleep with something so warm and soft? He inhales, as string? Or something thinner and smelled like chocolate and strawberries that made his magic respond. 

He snapped his eye sockets open to see you.

.... Watching you snore loudly then roll over more towards him.

He froze.

He was growing in more rage and confusion. Seeing his hand run up your shirt was so close to touching your boobs.

He was going to hurt you, how dare you come into his bed. Lay next to him he should wake you up so roughly that it should scare you. Yell at you for breaking boundaries. That if you ever come near him he will kill you.

It's what he should do. 

...

Why isn't he doing anything?!

He has only moved closer. To your soft warm skin. His shaking phalanges graze over your arm. Scared of hurting you. The destroyer scared of hurting a human. Tch..... Ridiculous. 

If he does do all that then you won't be here ever again. You won't dare sleep next to him again or would you even talk to him again?

As he was thinking this over with a heavy frown. His glitching oddly normal besides the irritated glitches from his frowning. 

He heard you string awake. 

He made a decision. 

\----

You woke up feeling so good. So happy. As you snuggle up against Error. Your eyes snap open as you see the light outside was whiter! Seeing Error still asleep next to you along with his error signs glitching.

Oh no he is about to wake up!!

Carefully getting out of the comfy hammock bed. 

Having no clue Error was cursing you for leaving his side. Your warmth follows along with you. 

Quietly leaving his room. His eye sockets slowly opened as his eye lights looked fuzzy and still in a sleepy content daze. 

He doesn't get out of bed for another 20 minutes. 

And it was NOT because of his magic that flowed to his skull.

\----

You two started to become closer when the morning came he wasn't as snappy nor moving away. You were honestly starting to like him more and more. 

At night you still snuck into his bed at night. 

He would take full advantage of it.

He realized the second night, how the hell did he not wake up the first time you were in his bed? You made his whole bed hammock rock like a boat.

When he knew you were the one asleep he would snuggle up into you. It's not like you knew he knew you did this. So he can be clingy. He sorta liked holding you like this. During the day all he can think about is just being closer to you. 

As you snuggle against him you both sleep peacefully completely unaware of one another. 

A week passed and you found your feelings for him grow. He would stay around longer and would even press the _'Fuck you'_ button on his phone when it rang and went back to what he was talking about. 

It made you feel so giddy inside and special. Maybe you were a little crazy with everything that has happened. But you are still you. 

" ~~_what do you think of the aus_ ?" ~~

The question was so random. "Well that's random, but I think nothing really." 

He deadpanned at you. " ~~_nothing? you don't think about how there are billions of Universes out there with billions of copies of you or me? with billions of possibilities?"_ ~~

You look over at him from your chair with a soft smile, "I don't have an opinion on it because I haven't ever seen one besides mine. Which is destroyed." What you said was valid, sure it might be an easy way of thinking but it was the healthiest way of thinking right now. Or at least you thought so. 

He frowned deeply at that glancing at you then back to his lap at the Sans doll he was making. 

" ~~_do you **want** to have an opinion?" _ ~~

Raising an eyebrow at the question you slowly nod your head. Now eager to hear what he was thinking. 

" ~~_come with me_ ~~." Error said, out of nowhere just standing up out of his spot on the couch. Heh you were only 8 feet away from him now. 

When you brought it up a few days ago he got all cute and blushy glitching all over spewing stuff like,

" ~~_if you get closer i will kill you!"_ ~~

_" ~~i told you 8 feet apart! don't come closer!"~~ _

~~" _i never said 10 feet!"_ ~~

You hid the smirk that was wanting to so badly crawl on your face.

"Right! How silly of me to forget! Of course of course!" You beamed up at him with a gleam in your eye's that made his black cheekbones turn blue and yellow. His glitching signs somehow had little blushes. Awww! Your heart was melting! 

Bringing your attention away from the white wall. From remembering that moment.

You scramble off the lounge chair and practically fly towards him in curious excitement. 

He backed away like a cat bristling at you. His elbow up to his face which looked shocked as he narrows his eye sockets at your happy looking face. He couldn't stop the small twitch in his grin. 

Pfft, puffing out your cheeks to keep yourself from laughing at his position. You then choke out where are we going?

" ~~tch~~ ," was all he gave you, oh how descriptive of him. 

You trail behind him at 8 feet. He stopped so suddenly holding up his hand for you to stop. You watch him rip open a glitchy blocky portal!! 

Your eye's switched to stars, you couldn't believe what you were seeing!!! 

He smirked and walked through with you right behind him. Gapping at his portal. He didn't point out how you were 7 feet away from him. Instead he was staring at your in awe expression. 

His soul was swelling in his ribcage with pride.

His cheekbones heat up annoyingly " ~~if you don't stop gapping at that small portal i will close it, with you on that side if you don't hurry up!"~~ He shouts glitching from embarrassment. You squeak running through the portal.

To be rendered speechless. 

He thought your eyes were shining before. He was wrong. 

It was a beautiful Universe that he can admit. 

OuterTale.

"Wha-where it's so, wow" you couldn't even find words to describe what you were seeing. The sky was painted in blue, purple, black, pink, lavender, white and waves of mixes of color that exploded in the sky. Like the planets and stars collided and created this magical ocean in the sky. The clouds looked as fluffy as cotton candy with swirls of sparkles. 

The moon had a tiny shade of pink moon was so close up but far enough away to be just 

It had rocky floating islands with little villages of monsters and humans. Some hopping from island to island this one graceful bunny monster 

It was so beautiful. Gorgeous. 

It was breathtaking. 

Error explained it all letting you soak up the beauty. He pondered on opening up and before he knew it he was telling you all about OuterTale, how it calmed him down and it wasn't ugly to look at. The Sans and Papyrus here weren't so bad either. They do their own thing. 

You opened up to how this reminded you of a school field trip. 

You told him how your parents never really liked the concept of space of anything besides their own home. Always shot down the possibility never really dreamed. 

" ~~what happened to them?"~~

Your expression turned bitter sweet. "They died. They both were in a plane crash on their way home from a business trip." 

He had the urge to wrap his arms around you. To comfort you. His soul was screaming at him too. But he held them back. Grinding his teeth in irritation. What was going on?! He only liked to sleep with you, nothing else. He hates physical contact!.... 

Right? 

You didn't even realize you were crying remembering it all and the scenery and then turn to Error who snapped his skull away from you. 

A few embarrassed error signs around him. 

After that trip you two were talking all the time you both opened up more then you could have ever imagined. Laughing and taking your time with everything that happens. Like when you asked him to get ingredients and cooked him a meal. He went to his room to cry at the feeling you put inside it. 

You looked at him with a nervous expression. Watching his expression like a hawk. He stared at you.

You took a step closer. His error signs glitched a little. 

You beamed and took another step.

" ~~don't push it.~~ "

"Okay, I won't!" You hold up your hands in a surrender position. 

You don't take a step back either. 

As you two talk for what feels like hours. 

You yawned feeling sleepy and a little groggy but you are sure it's from that adventure you two have been. 

Then that night you didn't come to his bed. Why? He was racking his skull thinking of every possibility. Was he ruder than normal? Did he say something that made you uncomfortable? Maybe you thought he wasn't asleep yet?

So he waited.

Laying there as sleep never took over him. His error signs glitching in irritation and annoyance.

He scoffed to himself that he didn't need you. Or want you with him anyway. He slept for decades without you and he can do it again. 

...

He slowly rolled over towards the outside of his hammock bed, boring his uneven eye lights at the empty spot next to him.

Since when did he view it as empty? It was just extra room that he had. Now it felt like too much room. That should be occupied by you. 

His soul brightens longingly for you. Begging him to go see if something was wrong. After a few minutes of arguing violently with his soul he gave up. 

Fuck it. 

He growled throwing his covers off him getting up he opened his door and scanned the room like looking for a target. His gaze landed on you laying on his couch. 

But instead of being a sleep like he thought he saw you looked sick? 

Your breathing uneven and your soft cheeks were flushed pink. Walking towards you ignoring his glitching. He heard you groan rolling over. 

You tried to find comfort in the couch that was so cold.

Your head was pounding like a drum was banging on your brain. Looking up to see a blurry Error did he have more glitching then normal? Why was he blurry now? Ughh your head was splitting in two!

Looking at Error right next to you. In pure weakness and vulnerability. You lost all thinking. As you used as much strength as possible to hold your heavy arms that felt like led.

You reach out for him. You longed to be near him. For him to hold you. Just once when he was awake. Just for a little while. 

Error was shocked at how vulnerable you made yourself and the pleading and cloudy expression you were giving him.

Was making his soul pulse and beat against his ribcage.

He didn't care anymore. 

He grabs your hands and slides down your bare soft and pink toned hot skin that made his magic flare. He scolded his magic for reacting this way yet he welcomed it. 

He has never felt this attraction before. With anyone not even Blue. He thought he did find him a little attractive but this. 

Trailing his hands to carefully wrap around your waist to hoist you up gently.

As you weakly wrap your soft warm thighs around his pelvis. His bones shivering at the contact. 

This was an attraction like no other.

You breathed against him as he couldn't help but coo down at you. Wishing he had healing magic. While inhaling your sweet intoxicating scent, you smelled salter than normal. 

He heard you cough and he snapped out of it. Gently brushing your hair out of your face. 

He brought you to his bedroom and layed you in that empty spot that fit you just right.

He then made a portal to get some healing supplies. Going to a few AUs that had the best Sea Tea and human meds. 

Coming back with his hands full he dumped everything on his desk trying to keep quiet while working fast to see which one he should give you first. 

Looking at the human medicine first he growled in frustration at the blurry letters. Digging into his jacket pocket bringing out his red round pair of glasses. He read each bottle carefully and the instructions. 

Snapping his skull towards you in alarm when he heard you turn into a cough fit. Gasping and panting heavily, hugging his pillow in a fetal position looking miserable. Your usual bright eyes slowly opened to look foggy and red. The sight was causing his ribcage to tighten. You slowly moved to look over at him.

A small whimper of his name leaving your lips. "Error..."

He was worried. No worried wasn't the right word. Scared. He was scared. Instead of hearing your usual happy loud soothing voice it was all scratchy and horsh. Hurrying up the bottles and medicine. 

Getting to work he gently snaked his arm under your upper back to hoist you up. But your head was so heavy that it fell back. With a whimper leaving your lips. Your skin felt like needles were poking you everywhere. 

How could he hold you up while giving you the sea green tea then the other human medicine?

Carefully leaning you forward he lifts one bony leg over as he sits right behind you. Your hot body slumping against his ribcage as you sigh in relief at the contact. Practically melting into him. 

He could have used his strings to hold you up. 

till feeling like garbage. 

" ~~open your mouth"~~ he asked, titling the cup up to your lips. Trying to ignore how unexplainably warm and soft you were against him. 

You gingerly sip the sea tea groaning at the taste rolling your head on his ribcage. Weakly avoiding the gross tea.   
  


Causing Error to huff. " ~~even sick you avoid listening to me"~~

That got a half amused huff to leave you as you coughed your body leaning forward to cough into your hand. 

Gasping for air as you do. With your nose clogged. It was horrible. 

" _drink it...please_ " he begged as you sensed something was wrong in your loopy painful state. 

So you drank it. It was gross and you felt like you're about to throw up. 

But you drank all of it. Slumping against Error feeling his warmth that made you weakly nuzzle your head and half your face in his jacket. 

He wrapped his hands under your knees moving your small hot body on his lap. 

He moved the hair from your sweaty face. As your glazed eyes look up at him. "Sorry, I know this is a dream... Error would never want to touch me like this." 

He frowned at that, yes he would. Well he has been wanting to secretly but, now that he has admitted to it subconsciously he can't deny his soul. He has definitely fallen for you. 

"I kept coming into your room without permission. * _Gasp cough cough_ *. I kept coming closer until your little errors said I was okay." You mumble weakly telling him everything. Might as well. 

He felt his soul give a pull of pain. 

He knows he hates contact. He is so glad you kept coming. You didn't give up on him… maybe that's what helped him grow closer to you. His soul bloomed in his ribcage stupidly happily. 

He slowly, almost scared, sucked in a deep breath and went for it. He kissed the top of your forehead. An electric warm shock ran through his bones as you about melted. Snapping his skull back as he was wanting to shy away from embarrassment and yet give you another! Fuck he really just did that! He was glitching a little as he had to get the words out. 

Shakily inhaling trying to get the blush from his cheekbones to go away. As he exhaled. 

~~" i'm not mad"~~

Your eyes looked up at him. Blushing from the kiss you still sigh. "Of course you would say that... It's just my mind giving me a false sense of peace at mind that it was okay. I'm sorry." 

" ~~just get better so i can prove you wrong~~ " he hugged you tightly surprising you. So you couldn't see his blushing grumpy face. 

Huffing in amusement you can't help but feel the Sea tea and medication kick in. Leaving you to fall in a deep sleep. 

When you woke up Error was on the other side of the room. Your mind felt clear and you remembered that dream with Error. Sighing in disappointment. You turn your head to notice you were in his hammock….

"Fuck fuck!! Get up get up!" You practically fling yourself off the bed like some fish and scramble to get up off the floor. Groaning as your body screamed at you to slow the fuck down. 

You hear a loud glitchy snort in the room. 

You have never gone so still in your whole life. 

Hoping that if you don't move. He won't see you.

~~" i can still see you~~ " his voice laced with clear amusement. 

You slowly look up at him giving you the most pleading look you can muster. Just a chance to somehow explain yourself. 

" ~~now that your awake i can prove you wrong"~~

"Huh?" You say dumbly, owlishly blinking up at him. His arms were crossed against his ribcage as a handsome smirk was presented on his face. 

So that wasn't a dream?

You looked at him as you both stared at each other. 

Standing on your feet not breaking eye contact. His error signs are clear and anxious.

"Can I come closer?" You asked with a small hopeful voice. Maybe...

" ~~y~~ ~~_es_ ~~" your heart beat faster in your chest. 

You took a step closer. You felt a rush flow through your body. 

"Can I take another?" You asked once more. Your chest filling with such warmth it was making you feel giddy. 

" ~~yes"~~ he said 

"Another?!"

" ~~yes~~ " more eagerness was in his voice. 

You took another step forward only 4 feet away from him. You can't explain this rush of excitement that was coursing through you. 

"Can I take another?!" 

" ~~yEs~~." He said faster this time seeming to get impatient. 

You were 3 feet away from him. 

About to ask again when he frowns, not pleased with this progress. He took a step closer. WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING!? Two feet away from each other. 

" ~~yes!~~ " He shouts, not even giving you a chance to ask. Your heart was beating like a bird in a cage. About to explode. In overflowing joy. 

A goofy smile on your flushed face as he was making such a cute grumpy face. 

You took one _large_ step only an inch away from his face. Your chest pressed up against his ribcage as your heart was beating happily and the blush was presented on both your faces. You with a goofy grin and him with a more serious look. With his cheekbones tinted a blue and yellow. That made your heart beat quicken. Please don't explode heart!!

Not saying a word. 

" ~~you cheated~~." He narrowed his eye sockets at you that held amusement and approval. 

That comment made you snort looking down while shaking your head. Of all the things you thought he was going to say that certainly wasn't it. 

~~" come closer"~~ he grabbed your chin closing the gap between you to capture your lips in a passionate kiss. That zipped through both your bodies like a burning fire. Wrapping your arms around his bony neck while standing in your tip toes. You sighed as his arms tightly wrapped around your waist. Pulling you closer. 

Welp you were screwed you loved this glitchy skeleton. 

\---

After that you officially moved in with Error though he didn't leave your side and took you with him almost everywhere showing you all around the multiverse. Even introducing you to the sweetest energetic skeleton you have ever met. 

Blue was secretly one of Error's best friends. But you didn't hear that from him! Hehe!

And stars once he introduced you to the Bad Guy squad. Which sounded like a cult. Cause it was! Error, oh stars help them if any one of them got near you. He was a possessive glitchy gremlin. And you loved it!

Sitting on our hammock bed you reading and him crocheting a new few pillows. 

You shut the book you were reading with a small *thump*. Getting Errors attention to glance at you. 

"So, when are we going to have kids?" You purr, expecting him to blush and glitch out cutely. That's what you thought would happen.

He now stopped sewing completely and looked at you without a word, his stare turning sharper. He leaned closer causing you to lean back. Uhh,-

You were wrong!

"Uh-Ahh!" Squeaking loudly once he started pulling your thighs around his pelvis, you watched him with a blushing beet red face as he leans towards your red ear.

~~" **_how about now_ ** ~~ ~~."~~ He purred deeply, watching your face explode red. Gripping your hips just the right way. 

What have you unleashed?

In the heat of the moment you flipped out! 

"I love you!" You scream in beet red that caused Error to pause. His whole skull lighting up blue and yellow. 

Closing his eye sockets he sighed heavily. Burrying his skull in your shoulder. ~~" i love you to~~ " he mumbled all his confidence leaving him. 

' _Next time_ ' he thinks, grinning wide. 

+++

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe oh my what will happen next time? Welp that was fun and took for ever to make but I am happy with it! Tell me your thoughts! 
> 
> Sorry its been awhile if you follow my Tumblr @Blue-skeleton6289 then you know I have been busy with work and school and well A PUPPY!!!! YES I got a puppy and guess what I named him? 
> 
> *grins really wide* Joey. 
> 
> Hehehe, some of you might get it. 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr! @Blue-skeleton6289
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> See ya next chapter! My Twinkies!!


End file.
